Maple
by ARandomSwitzerlandFangirl
Summary: A short story I wrote during lunch at my middle school. I hope you like my first Hetalia FanFiction. I love Canada:) so I decided to write this. Please tell me what you think about this.
1. Chapter 1

_Funny, when your dead how people start, people start listening_

The lyrics played in his head.

_The sharp knife of a short life_

He laid on his bed, thoughts filled his to think of other things, happy things, but the pain of being forgot broke him.

If I died young

If he was dead,would they care? It would be like

Matthew

Matthe

Matth

Matt

Mat

Ma

M

Til nothing was left, worse than how he was now.

"Maple."He sighed and threw the knife across the room."Some day, but not today..."

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_


	2. Chapter 2

Step one you say we need to talk...

"Canada, can I talk to you."Prussia asked in a tone that showed he actually about Canada.

"W-what's the matter?"He asked the Prussian, trying to ignore him.

Prussia sat beside Canada and looked into the younger's blushed and nodded his head nevoursly."Y-yes?"He asked, wanting to know why Prussia wanted to talk to him.

"You've seemed depressed lately, and...can you keep a secreat?"Prussia asked, Canada replied with a yes.

"I seem awesome on the outside, and I _am_ AWESOME, but on the inside, I die when I think about my fall...It's amazing I am not dead."

It took a moment for the Canadian's mind to process that Prussia was being serious and was actually being a good boyfriend for a change...`

"If I tell you this, you will have to promise that you'll never tell America what I you promise?"

"Ja, of course, Birdie."

"Well, America is the purpose I tried to kill myself before.I even cut my wrist, I just can't take this living in America's shadow.."

"I remember you."The albino said, trying to make canada feel better.

"Well, are my boyfriend, you are supposed to remember , one person is not own twin doesn't even bother to remember who I may be a fallen kingdom, but at least Germany remembers you."

"Ja, but how can someone forget me, according to West, I am a nut case, craazy, drunken pyschopathic man who is a danger to himself and others."Prussia said and Canada laughed.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it."Canada said."He loves you no matter what, like America loves me no matter what."

~That Night~

** THE REASONS I AM DEPRESSED AND SUICIDAL:MATTHEW WILLIAMS:**

** i. ****The Democratic Republic of The United States of America aka my brother**** ii. ****I am nothing but INVISABLE**** iii. ****The only one who remembers me is Prussia and he is the person I am currently(and hopefully forever) dating3**** iv. ****I am always in America's shadow and it hurts to never be remebered and always be mistaken as your twin brother.**** v. ****I might as well end it, the world wouldn't care**

Prussia was reading over the list and got an idea to help the Canadian feel better.

"Canada, wStep one, you say, "We need to talk" He walks, you say, "Sit down, it's just a talk" He smiles politely back at you You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your rightAs he goes left and you stay rightBetween the lines of fear and blameYou begin to wonder why you came  
Where did I go wrong? I lost a friendSomewhere along in the bitternessAnd I would have stayed up with you all nightHad I known how to save a life  
Let him know that you know best'Cause after all, you do know bestTry to slip past his defenseWithout granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrongThe things you've told him all alongAnd pray to God he hears youAnd pray to God he hears you  
And where did I go wrong? I lost a friendSomewhere along in the bitternessAnd I would have stayed up with you all nightHad I known how to save a life  
As he begins to raise his voiceYou lower yours and grant him one last choiceDrive until you lose the roadOr break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two thingsHe will admit to everythingOr he'll say he's just not the sameAnd you'll begin to wonder why you came  
Where did I go wrong? I lost a friendSomewhere along in the bitternessAnd I would have stayed up with you all nightHad I known how to save a life  
Where did I go wrong? I lost a friendSomewhere along in the bitternessAnd I would have stayed up with you all nightHad I known how to save a life  
How to save a lifeHow to save a life  
Where did I go wrong? I lost a friendSomewhere along in the bitternessAnd I would have stayed up with you all nightHad I known how to save a life  
Where did I go wrong? I lost a friendSomewhere along in the bitternessAnd I would have stayed up with you all nightHad I known how to save a life  
How to save a lifeHow to save a life

Read more: FRAY - HOW TO SAVE A LIFE LYRICS atch this."Prussia said, pulling up a music video online.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Finally done with my ficcy here and when I am done, I am starting a new story(it is going to be DenNor, btw).I took a vote and this is how I should end my story!

Canada looked at the scars on his arm, today would finally be **the **told Kumajiro what he was going to do and the bear nodded in polar bear was to be Prussia's new pet, since he was the last person Canada trusted anymore.

Taking out a pen and piece of paper, the Canadian begain to write.

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut_  
_My weakness is that I care too much_  
_And our scars remind us that the past is real_  
_I tear my heart open just to feel_  
_i trust my dear Prussia with my pet polar is the only person i like anympreAnd America..SEE WHAT __**YOU**__ CAUSED?!THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!_

He took out a knife and sliced his wrist that moment, America walked in and saw what his younger brother had did...

TO BE CONTENUIED IN PART 2


End file.
